El Destiino del Amor
by Sae-CagalliYulaZala
Summary: Querida y Protegida por siempre por ti. Amado,libre y con suerte. Una despedida dolorosa para alguien y un proximo encuentro a poco de la boda ¿qe decision tomar?.... soi mala en esto
1. Priimer Acto

___**hola chiicos qe les gusta el AmuTo pues hoi les traigo un fic qe se me vino a la cabeza en unos monetos de inspiracion**_

___**haha se qe no soi mui buena pero hago mi intento no bueno pues spero les guste y poco a poco voi a ir colocando los capitulos chiqiitos pero con mucho cariño para ustedes.**_

___**waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

_**Amuto por siempre**_

_(n/a): Shugo Chara no me pertence solo utilizo sus personajes sin afan de lucro_

_pues bien a leer- doki_

* * *

Primer Acto. Despedida

Como siempre mis pies me llevaron a la ventana de aquella niña que ya se había convertido en toda una mujer. La encontré acostada y en un profundo sueño en su cama, como siempre me había dejado la ventana emparejada; que aquella niña no se daba cuenta del peligro que había al dejar así la ventana. Como cada noche que venia a verla cuidaba de su sueño, la tentación que sus pequeños labios y carnosos producían en mi se hizo mas urgente.

Mis labios depositaron en los sus labios un suave y dulce beso que siempre anhele, esperando que no despertaras de tu dulce sueño me aleje para darme cuenta que tus labios inmediatamente formaron una sonrisa y que pronunciaste mi nombre entre sueño, eso me alegro mi pequeña por que siempre vas a ser mi pequeña niña, me aleje mas de ti observándote por ultima vez mi querida princesa fortuna.

Salí de su habitación por la ventana con mi enorme habilidad de trepar y saltar, cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba lo suficientemente lejos de su hogar, me recosté en la hierba a observar aquel cielo estrellado y con una luna hermosa y deslumbrante, al verla recordé a la mujer que acababa de besar y dejar en su casa en un profundo sueño, mis ojos sin previo aviso se inundaron de lagrimas…. Lagrimas de dolor.

-Mi bella niña, mi pequeña princesa fortuna, siempre te amare aun que tú hayas elegido a otra antes que a mí- susurre a la luna, limpie mis lagrimas y me levante encaminándome a un lugar no definido.

Dentro de mi pecho pude sentir como mi corazón se partía en dos y se quemaba, dejando una gran herida que empezaba a sangrar y que por mucho tiempo estaría así. Sin pensarlo mi mano se dirigió a mi cuello para colocarse en aquel amuleto en forma de trébol de cuatro hojas que me había dado mi pequeña…. El _AMULETO FORTUNA_.

Hasta pronto Amor.

* * *

_Dejen reviews_


	2. SegundoOo Acto

_holA hola de new haha pues aqi pasando a dejar el 2 capituliin de esta esturia nose como qe esta parte la senti mui cursy, pero bueno voi a prendiendho de esto asi qe espero qe les guste y les mando mucho besos eso sii voi a tardar algo en actualizar por problemas de salud asi qe les tengo una propuesta ia tengo echo el capitulo 3 y 4 mas un onne-shot. Ustedes me avisan qe prefieren el onne-shot o el cqapitulo 3 y 4 de un solo jalon haha._

_BuenoOo nos vemos se cuidad besos_

**Los Personajes de AMU e IKUTO no me pertenecen solo los tome prestados para esta historia.**

* * *

Vestida de blanco me encontraba en mi habitación solo me faltaba que me colocaran el velo, por que justo horas antes de mi boda me vengo a dar cuenta que el hombre que amo no se encontraba en la iglesia y que estaba en algún lado de Europa cumpliendo su sueño.

Ya hace cinco años desde su partida tan solo me han quedado sus recuerdos en mi cabeza y en mi corazón. Fui tan estúpida que no me había fijado en mis sentimientos a tiempo, que me ocurría ya me habían dado señales los escalofríos al estar cerca de el o siempre sentir un vacio cuando el no estaba, por dios como es que aguante tantos años sin el, por que ahora porque justo cuando iba a formar una linda familia pero… con un chico que no amaba.

Me acerque a la ventana como siempre desde hace casi seis años esperando que el tiempo se detuviera y regresara a aquellos años en el que era feliz en el que mi mejor amigo y la persona que amaba siempre estaba conmigo, que me hacia bromas, quien me hacia sonrojar con cada comentario estúpido pero gracioso, que entraba sigilosamente por mi ventana y me espantaba, me abrazaba y me hacia sentir querida y… protegida.

Me senté en el borde de la ventana a mirar el cielo que estaba despejado y a lo lejos pude ver una nueve que traería una gran tormenta.

-Como quisiera que estuvieras aquí, te extraño como no te imaginas neko-hentai- suspire y me iba a levantar para regresar a mi habitación para terminar de arreglarme, cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba. De nuevo la sensación de sentirme protegida y querida volvió a mí. Mi corazón empezó a latir como lo hacia hace años, en eso sentí como la boca de esa persona mordía mi lóbulo derecho y hablo.

-En serio me extrañaste pequeña neko-chan –y beso mi cuello

-Claro que te extrañe, no sabes cuanto- gire mi cabeza y pude observar nuevamente aquellos ojos azules eléctrico, mis mejillas se coloraron y mi boca formo una sonrisa. De nuevo volví a sonreír.

-Te vez tan hermosa pequeña, seguro que el será feliz- después de pronunciar aquello su sonrisa se vio formada y volvió a besar mi cuello- por favor no te cases con el Amu.

Mi querido Pirata de los siete mares has vuelto. Eres mi _TESORO DE LOS SIETE MARES._

_

* * *

_

_Dejen Reviews  
_


End file.
